


Sowing Seeds

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nature kink, Not Exhibition, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Squirting, fertility magic, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: It's Beltane, Hermione's ovulating, and the Malfoys are ready to have a baby."The sun shone down on them, bathing their skin in light and warmth, filling their magical cores with energy and strength. The damp earth beneath their feet was sturdy, soft, and nourishing. A refreshing breeze wafted around the pair enveloped in each other. The flames on their candles burned bright and tall, witnessing their ceremony. Surrounded by nature, Draco led them to the ground.Pillowing her head with his hand pressed securely to her skull, he laid Hermione out beneath his strong, lean body. Gripping both her wrists in the other hand, he lifted her arms and pinned them to the dirt above her head. Then he pulled back to look at her. His sharp, stern eyes took in her submissive body, laid bare for him.He traced a rune on the inner swell of her left breast before grazing down her sternum, his gaze tracking the movement. He circled the small dip of her bellybutton and followed the lines of another rune in the hollow of her pelvis."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 301
Collections: Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)





	Sowing Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [MissyJAnne85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85) for the Wiccan/Beltane help and proofreading before posting! I would have been lost without you! All remaining errors are my own!
> 
> Here's my general disclaimer that I'm not JKR, so I don't own these characters or the Harry Potter franchise. And I'm not making money off my fanfics, either.

Hermione found Draco elbow deep in dirt between the aconite and valerian sprouts he was transplanting into his sprawling potions garden. It was a warm day, and his shirt sat crumpled in a heap three rows behind him. His strong forearms and nimble fingers packed fertilizer around the fragile stem of a budding aconite plant.

Hermione halted in her tracks, momentarily distracted by the picture before her. The sun glinted off her husband's blond hair and the droplets of sweat that beaded down the back of his neck and the valley of his spine. His strong shoulders rhythmically rocked forward and back as he tended to his plants. A look of stern concentration settled over his brown and mouth, a serious look that never failed to remind her of nights in their bedroom where he would set himself to the task of bringing her to completion again and again.

Her arms slackened and one of the alter stones she'd had stacked in the crook of her elbow fell to the earth. The quiet _thunk_ caught Draco's attention, and he looked up at her with a small smile peeking at the corner of his lips.

"What do you have there?" His question shook Hermione from her ogling and brought her back to the reason she'd been searching for him.

"I've been tracking my ovulation. And it's Beltane," she answered obliquely, juggling the stones and candles still nestled in her arms.

"I know it's Beltane. That's why I'm gardening in this heat." Draco rucked a hand through his hair; the sweat made his short strands stick out in a distinctly explicit manner. "But why are you carrying all our casting materials?"

"I told you. I've been tracking my ovulation. And it's Beltane."

When he just stared at her, waiting for more of an explanation, she huffed. "Well, you still want to start a family, yes?"

The moment her meaning locked into place, his barely-there grin spread into a wide, predatory smile. He rose from his knees and stalked towards her. She wasn't sure if the rising heat in her cheeks was from the intense gleam in his quicksilver eyes or the beating sun nearing its high point.

When he was only a step away, Hermione rooted to the spot like one of his herbs, he bent to pick up the smooth, palm-sized river stone. Carefully selecting several more from her bundle in his large hands, he easily lightened her load.

"Come, I just planted some seeds on the eastern edge of the garden. The soil is soft and flat with plenty of room."

Powerless to resist, she trailed next to him as he led the way through the verdant rows of herbs, flowers, and vegetables, all some form of potions ingredients that would, with any luck and blessings, be ready for harvest come autumn. When they reached the place Draco had in mind, she found the earth tilled and dark and damp. All the weeds had been painstakingly pulled to leave a blank carpet of soil.

While Hermione appraised the spot, Draco began placing the stones in a large circle, equidistant apart. As he finished, she quickly spaced her candles between each rock. The last items she held were ritualistic body paint and a fine brush.

Now that the circle was prepared, the reality of what they were about to do crept up on her. Nerves began to swirl under her skin as Draco shucked his pants easily and she hesitantly removed her own clothing. If all went as planned, their lives would be irrevocably changed – not that they didn't both want this, but the idea of change, of the unknown still made her falter. The arousal she'd felt moments before dried up under the heat of anxiety and ritualistic preparation.

Draco gently took the jar and paintbrush from her shaking hands and placed them in the center of the circle. He moved their clothes outside the ring of stones and candles and returned to her with their wands. Standing together, they lit the candles, starting on the eastern ones and moving clockwise. Then, they cast the circle using the spell they'd written at their marriage binding, calling on the sun, moon, earth, sky, fire, and water to protect them and make their intentions true and fruitful.

After they finished the third turn, Draco retrieved the paint and brush. Hermione was still a little shaky, despite the comfort of casting their circle with her love.

He didn't say anything to her as he started tracing a half-dozen runes over her bare skin; he just let her work through her thoughts on her own. Murmuring soothingly, he invoked the names of the runes as he sketched, his husky voice, the cool paint, and the fine bristles making shivers cascade across her body.

When he was finished, she looked down to find her tan skin marked with the dark lines of uruz, thurisaz, gebo, jera, berkano, and ingwaz. Runes for strength, new beginnings, balance and bonding, prosperity, feminine health, and fertility littered her body like new foliage. The bold brush strokes were beautiful and clean, filling her with strength.

"I'm having a bit of performance anxiety," Hermione admitted, peering up to catch Draco's eye. Understanding flowed back to her; she drank it up, blossoming under his love.

"Just relax. Let me take care of you."

Keeping his hands at her elbows to indicate she shouldn't move, he bowed before her. 

Kissing her right foot then left, he reverently said, "Blessed be thy feet, that have brought thee in these ways."

He moved up to her knees, trailing his fingers along the outside of her calves. There, he kissed her as well – again, right and then left. "Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar."

Continuing north, he paused momentarily at her groin and inhaled audibly before making it to his proper destination – her abdomen, just below her bellybutton. "Blessed be thy womb, without which we would not be."

From there he rose to his feet. Caressing Hermione's breasts, he stimulated her nipples into peaking and gave them generous, open mouthed kisses, whispering into her cleavage afterwards, "Blessed be thy breasts, formed in beauty."

Taking her into his arms, Draco brought their bodies flush. He slid his fingers between her curls at the nape of her neck and bent her head back, opening her to his hungry mouth. Thoroughly exploring her lips, tongue, and teeth, he moaned his parting words. "Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names."

Apprehension now burned to ashes, Hermione knelt before her husband to give him the same treatment, kissing his feet and knees earnestly before coming eye to eye with his erect penis. 

Cupping his balls, she swallowed his dick to the back of her throat. Pressing her tongue along the bottom, she pulled back and pushed forward several times. As her jaw began to ache around his girth, she hollowed her cheeks and sucked against her final drag back. At his head, she swirled her tongue around his glans and traced his slit before _popping_ off. She followed with a chaste kiss and the appropriate words of blessing.

She made quick work of his chest and lips, now more than ready to take him, his seed, and to conceive.

~~~

Still clutched tightly to Draco's chest, Hermione kissed everywhere she could reach, across his pecs and collarbones and shoulders and up his neck to the edge of his jaw. She had to go on tiptoe to catch the lobe of his ear with her teeth. His dick, hard and straining, pressed into her stomach, between them.

The sun shone down on them, bathing their skin in light and warmth, filling their magical cores with energy and strength. The damp earth beneath their feet was sturdy, soft, and nourishing. A refreshing breeze wafted around the pair enveloped in each other. The flames on their candles burned bright and tall, witnessing their ceremony. Surrounded by nature, Draco led them to the ground.

Pillowing her head with his hand pressed securely to her skull, he laid Hermione out beneath his strong, lean body. Gripping both her wrists in the other hand, he lifted her arms and pinned them to the dirt above her head. Then he pulled back to look at her. His sharp, stern eyes took in her submissive body, laid bare for him. 

He traced a rune on the inner swell of her left breast before grazing down her sternum, his gaze tracking the movement. He circled the small dip of her bellybutton and followed the lines of another rune in the hollow of her pelvis.

Sparks followed wherever he touched like the tail of a comet orbiting the sun. The heat seared her, too much and not enough. Her abdomen clenched. Her cunt throbbed.

Gasping cool air into her lungs, Hermione craned her head back, her chest up. Her crown dug into the lightly packed earth, and eyes wide, she stared due north. A candle was just over a foot past her outstretched palms. The orchards were beyond the edge of the potions garden. Draco's fingers moved between her legs, between her folds, and she saw none of it any longer.

"You're so beautiful, covered in runes and bare to the elements. When I fuck you, you'll fill with my seed and grow large and bloom, like my plants, with my child. Our baby will be blessed by nature and magic."

A strangled groan escaped her chest at his words and the finger gathering her fluids and teasing her clit. She bucked her hips, spreading her thighs to give him more access. Taking the opportunity, he fondled the petals of her vulva, smearing them with her arousal.

He dipped a digit into her channel, and she immediately clenched down on the intrusion, desperate for more. His thumb eased down slowly on her bud, gaining pressure steadily as he slid first one finger, then two inside her.

"You're wet like morning dew, but can you drench like spring showers? Will you squirt for me, love?"

He curled his two fingers up, and the familiar coiling heat ignited in her core. 

Draco spent minutes building her higher then slowing down and switching movements. Somewhere deep in her mind, she knew it was intentional; she only squirted with proper stimulation, and that's what he wanted to pull from her. But the part of her that was surviving in the moment, desperate for that release kept just out of reach, writhed and railed against the edging.

Draco kept her wrists tightly contained on the ground, and moved a knee gently yet firmly over her hips to keep her thrashing to a minimum. A litany of her beauty and how good she was fell like raindrops in her ears, simultaneously quenching the fire in her veins and stoking it higher.

Finally, _finally_ , he pressed that magic spot on the roof of her channel. With direct attention, she tensed and tensed and tensed and _tensed_. Until, all at once, every muscle in her body released. A gush of warm blood flowed through her extremities leaving her tingly and boneless. Simultaneously, a waterfall of come sprayed over Draco's hand, across Hermione's thighs, and down her arse to water the soil.

Draco released her hands, but she was so sated and heavy-limbed, they remained where they were.

Hermione was barely able to lift her head enough to look at Draco. He had moved between her shaky legs and was pumping his hand over his glistening cock, readying himself to slide inside her.

Hooking an arm under her right leg, he pulled her closer to his body. He shifted her knee to crook over his shoulder. Tilting his head, he pecked a sweet kiss to the inside of her knee. Then he lined himself up and pushed in.

His hard cock entered her slowly, stretching her walls to accommodate his thickness. Hermione watched him focus on the spot where he disappeared into her body, making them one. When he was fully seated, they made eye contact and released twin gasps together.

Ritual sex magic made Hermione feel so much closer, _more connected_ , to Draco. The only other time they had used it was their wedding night, and she'd forgotten how full and divine and magical it made her feel. Like her spirit and magic coiled tightly with Draco's until they were one body, one soul, and one magical core.

Slowly, Draco pivoted his torso down to meet Hermione's, her leg bending with his chest until her knee met her shoulder, the magic of the elements making her all the more flexible. Draco's lips crashed to hers, and as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, he pulled out and thrust back in. They groaned in tandem, inhaling the other's breath.

Hermione's hands grew minds of their own and sprung to Draco's shoulders, gripping tightly as if afraid she was going to float away despite being pounded between the earth and her husband's hard body.

Draco's left hand twisted in her long locks of hair, grounding himself to her as if he, too, was concerned about separating from her. His right hand found her nipple and tweaked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Uhnnnn. You're so wet, love. So wet and tight," he whispered into her mouth. When her head fell back in a silent, gasping moan, he meandered his lips along her jaw to her exposed neck where he latched on.

Sparks sprinkled from the ministrations of his mouth and fingers, jolting straight to her core as he pumped hard and deep into her. With a slight adjustment of his hips, she was also assaulted with stimulation to her clit. The accumulation of sensation wound around her, pulling her like the moon calls the tides until she was nothing more than a flower adrift on the sea, attached to the world only by the force of nature above her, around her, in her.

Several staccato thrusts in a row, and a strangled version of her name wrenched from Draco's voice brought her cresting a tsunami sized wave, and as the hard, hot, heavy rod inside her began to pulse, she crashed over the crest, pulled under the barrel, and drowned in the undertow.

When her vision cleared, both her legs were clamped around Draco's lean waist, and he was still inside her, pulsating gently and lazily. He was propped above her, tenderly watching her come back to herself and brushing his fingers through her hair, along her cheekbone, across the plains of her body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Taking a quick stock of herself, she answered, "Rejuvenated, actually."

She was shocked, but her limbs felt sated and strong, her heartbeat was steady and even, and her magic glowed and vibrated with energy.

Smirking, Draco said, "Good, then you can help me finish transplanting those aconite sprouts before Beltane is over."

Hermione giggled a little, and the movement caused Draco to slip out with a tiny hiss. She sighed at the loss, but before she could move, he was shoving three fingers back inside her.

"Oomph! What are you—?"

"Just making sure all my seed stays inside you."

Hermione huffed but couldn't really complain – it felt good and warm, and she could remain cuddled into his side.

After a span of time deemed appropriate by Draco, he removed his fingers, leaving Hermione's aching cunt empty and bereft. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and groaned around their combined essences.

"Okay, we can go now. But no clothes. I want to watch your beautiful body dig in the earth and plant my crops."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't dissent. It was Beltane after all.

Together they closed the circle. Draco gathered the stones and half-melted candles into a pile by their clothes to bring back to the manor when they were finished. Hermione stood on shaky legs and gladly took the arm he offered, only a trickle of fluids leaking from her slit. He led her back to his group of saplings, and together, they tended the garden.

That autumn yielded the Malfoy's best harvest of potions ingredients in decades, along with the knowledge that the little bean sprouted in Hermione's womb was a girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my take on Beltane and Harry Potter magic!
> 
> If you're interested, their daughter is named Artemis Jean Malfoy, and Draco calls her Jean Bean!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you want to share the love!


End file.
